As Told by Ginger
The first story in Ginger's diary. Chapter 1 I woke up this morning feeling extra happy. I guess I was just glad to be me. ANYWAY, after I got myself ready, I walked over to the bus stop and guess who I saw? Ferb. "Hey Ferb.", I said, trying to get his attention. I swear, that boy was as oblivious to me as Phineas was to Isabella. I repeated the sentence, and he turned to look at me this time. "Oh, hello Ginger. Waiting for the bus too, I see?", Ferb said. I nodded. I was so madly in love with him, especially that accent. Finally, the bus came and we got on, with everyone else out of nowhere. I looked over at where Phineas was sitting and I saw him giving "the look" to Isabella while she wasn't looking. Heh. Guess the truth is they're BOTH oblivious to each other. I thought, smiling. Chapter 2 We finally got to the school, and we each went to our respective first period classes. Ferb and I were both in Music, and our teacher, Ms. Linchmik, wasn't there yet. "Where is she?", I wondered. "Maybe her car broke down.", someone behind me said. It was Dani, my best friend. "Yeah. Maybe.", I said, laughing. Our teacher finally came, and I saw why she was late. She had been extremely tired. Probably stayed up late preparing one of her boring lectures. We were learning how to play a flute, and she gave us all flutes and told us to play them. Ferb sounded so good on his flute that I tried imitating him. "This is so great.", I heard Callie say. Chapter 3 Well, after music class, I started walking to my next class and guess who I saw? My nemesis Lisa Sharon Verason hugging up all over Ferb! "Ummm....Excuse me?", I said. "What?", Lisa said, in her SICKENINGLY sweet voice. "Why are you hugging up on Ferb?" I asked her. At that moment I saw Phineas walking down the hall. "Hi, Phineas.", I said. "Oh, hi Ginger.", Phineas said, "Have you seen Isabella?" "Yeah.", I said and told him she was in her next class already. I looked back and saw that Lisa had left. Yeah that's right. I thought, Leave. And DON'T come back. '' I walked into my next class. Biology. Fun. I often wonder why a 10 year old girl is taking a high school class like Biology....But I'm not gonna bore you with what happened, so I'm just gonna skip through to after school let out. While I waited for my mom to pick me up, I saw Ferb. He looked so cute in his black parka. "Hi, Ferby!", I said. "Oh. Hello.", he replied. "Listen, ummm......thanks for saving me from Lisa earlier." "No prob.", I said. "I'm just so SICK of her trying to GET you. She knows I love you. She should just back off." Ferb walked over to me and put his arm around me. Chapter 4 My mom came, with Stacy in the driver's seat of her black Nissan. Guess Mom finally decided to buy her a car. "Hi Sis.", I said. Stacy waved at me and saw Ferb's hand still around me. She smiled. "Sis has a boyfriend.", she said. "Not yet.", I said. "Sure," she said, "Just keep working on it. Now get in." Chapter 5 ~The Next Day~ I woke up feeling as bored as ever. I wasn't sure why. My phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Ginger?" I knew from the voice it was Candace, Stacy's best friend. I told her that she was talking to me, and that Stacy wasn't here right now. "What is it?", I asked, not trying to sound mean. "I need you to tell Stacy that there's gonna be a HUGE Valentine's Day dance at the school." I looked at the calendar. It was February 14. Valentine's Day. "Ok, I'll tell her.", I said. "Bye." ''End of Episode 1 Category:Fanon Works